A Chosen's Journey
by JapanManiac
Summary: Taichi's POV, 'When i first know about Digimon Emperor, the first person i called is Neo Saiba'


A Chosen's Journey

**A Chosen's Journey**

There was this V-Pets tournament that I attend to just a week before going to the camp.

I already tried to enter but they wouldn't let me since my partner is an illegal data, so I do the next best thing to entering the tournament that is …… challenging the winner.

If I had know that it would make me the Hero of another world, a monster world, then maybe I was going to have a second thought.

Exploring different part of the world was quite interesting for an eleven years old like me but sometimes I wish I have somebody to share the excitement to, not just two monster from another world that is my partner and the guide.

When I first meet Sigma, honestly I'm pretty happy to have somebody else in this unknown world but that thought did not stay after he ordered Pie to attack Zeromaru.

After I defeat Alias 3 I thought they would at least join me since that is what some villains do in most Manga and Anime, right? Defeated then join.

I didn't think that I would have hurt Neo Saiba's pride that much after I draw with him, honestly I think draw with a kid 2 years your junior that isn't popular or a genius wasn't that big of a deal.

But sending a bunch of otherworldly monster on him is another thing, least that you send your _Classmate _just to kill him because he got in the way of your boss, a devil from other world, is way more evil and low than I first think he is.

At last he finally listen to his sister when she was about to _Jump_ down a cliff to stop an idiotic rivalry between her brother and her classmate, his sister have some courage to admired.

When we finally got home, I'm pretty happy to know that now I got 4 new senior friend even though they're pretty weird and I'm pretty close to Rei too.

The first thing I'm going for after coming home is food and bed, you're going too if you had to camp out in an otherworldly jungle for a good amount of time.

When it was time to camp, I think I at least know what to do since I had camp out quite frequently when in Digital World.

What I didn't know is that I need to do that again, camping out in a world of monster and have one of their kin protect me from, um…baddies.

When I tell the other kid I don't know, I wasn't really lying. This wasn't anything like the Digital World that I have visited! Digimon did not Dedigivolve! Nor do there is Village of beginning! This is a different quadrant so the rules and place must be different than what I know, my knowledge is useless and so is my Tamer ability since I have changed into a Digidestinied, at least I know that Digidestinied is still Chosen Children only with different name and job, oh! The ability is different too.

Ah, Piedmon is one of the few that I know. It seems that each quadrant have their own varying types and species of Digimon, I have not meet any Veemon so far.

Sora is so similar to Rei, trying to be the mother of all while Joe is like…a worrywart Hideto and Mimi seems too dangerous to introduce to Mari, they may influenced people with their girl talk.

So far, I like to say that as long as we all trust each other, we'll be fine. Huh, yeah like I know anything about being in a team, after all back then I used to work alone without having teammates to worry about except maybe Gabo.

But having teammates that are there with you is pretty good too, and they know what you talk about because they're human just like me and not some monster from another world asking that you lent it power to digivolve and help it destroy some corrupt evil to save it's world.

Don't get me wrong, I do like the digital world but can't they protect themselves and save themselves rather than called some small kid from another world to assist their kin killing evil??

And I do enjoy Agumon's company as much as I enjoy Zeromaru's but if thay do want me to change job can't they at least give me my partner back?!

My little sister then become tangled in this too, ah well she seems happy and more healthy than she is in the Real World.

I wonder how the other Tamer would react when they saw me fighting Myotismon on the television? Maybe they would think 'Ah, just like him to get into troubles' and shrug it off.

After that we have the tearful goodbyes when Gennai sent us back to the Real World and not much people really remember Myotismon invasion anyway.

It took 4 goddamn years to finally meet up with our partner again, this time because some kid trying to be Neo Saiba.Jr by building his own Digimon Army.

Really, I called Neo after my 'little visit' to the Digital World only to find my sister partner running for its life from some maniac dictator, he said that he can't even talk to Greymon (Holyangemon revived him) again after they went back.

The first time I saw Digimon Emperor I really want to apologize to Neo for mistaking him, at least Neo didn't wear Disco clothes that….is very bad. Man, didn't he have some fashion sense? Not that I have much but even I wouldn't want to wear something like that.

Moreover the whip? What is it with that?? If you want to be an animal tamer then try out that whip on your pet or some animals on the zoo! Digimon maybe look like animals but they certainly isn't.

Heh, Hikari and Takeru is part of the new group and that makes them at least have somebody to teach them about the Digital World.

Is it just me or did with every generation called, it keeps getting easier and easier? If it getting dangerous then they can just teleported back! How easy is that??

Then Digimon Emperor is dethroned and Ken joined us, seriously he act just like Hideto! All angst that reminded me never to introduced them to each other and leave them alone, just the two of them would make even me have a bad mood!

Ah, Myotismon really reminded me of Daemon, always resucting but the Demon really come for a short amount of time before Ken throw him to the Dark Ocean didn't he?

But even with the new chosen, the old chosen still have to help too didn't they? After all once you're a chosen, that job stays with you forever except you die or the one called you died maybe? Neo and the other got their power and called by Daemon and once he die then they lost it all.

I hope I can be with Agumon as long as my lifetime, if it can happen then I want to meet Zeromaru too since seeing Daisuke and Veemon together reminded me a lot of my first time stuck in this world.

But for now, kill that damn vampire! And I wouldn't not take no as an answer.


End file.
